


Lascivious

by CaramelAme



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Not too extreme, R-18, mild sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelAme/pseuds/CaramelAme
Summary: Yukina has a weird dream and keeps her distance from Ran.





	1. Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is slightly R-18, you have been warned.

( ✌︎'ω')✌︎

"Aah!" A certain lavender haired girl let out consecutive moans in her dimly lit room, with her junior on top of her.Her ruby colored eyes shining bright , her huffs getting heavier, her strands of hair glistening, her sweat slowly falling down her jawline; she couldn't be in more bliss . "Minato san, ...let me hear more of your voice" her voice sounded seductive as her hand made its way just below yukina's abdomen. Yukina closed her eyes shut to try to redeem her breathing, observing how blurry everything was, how hot she felt and how the alarm next to the bed went off. Wait, what? 

"AH!" 

Yukina sat up from her laying position immediately, hearing the birds chirp outside, and the sun slowly lit her field of vision. The singer felt dizzy and quickly turned off her noisy bedside alarm. 

Her face flushed red; it was all a dream, a dirty one. Why did she have to see such a dream ? She hurriedly stood up and made her way to the restroom, opening the faucet, and washed her face with the cold, icy water streaming down. 

She was in a bewildered state 

______2 days ago______

"Eh, alright. I'm sure everyone learned about sex Ed in middle school. So we're going through a little bit today." The biology teacher stood in front of the class, explaining about this period's lesson and what everyone's task was . The class had mixed feelings about this, however, yukina out of all of them, had the weirdest and the purest reaction out of all of them. She turned around to face Lisa as she tilted her head in confusion, which left the girl bewildered as well. "Lisa? What's sex Ed ?" Half the class who heard the girl say that, especially Lisa, froze in place and let out a slight scream of misbelief. Yukina just got even more confused and wanted to directly ask her teacher, but was immediately stopped by her friend. 'Oh crap, that's right! Yukina missed all the sex Ed lessons back in middle school!' The brunette started to mentally panic, but decided to stand up and whisper in the teacher's ears about the situation. The teacher widened her eyes in disbelief, glancing over at her perplexed student. She gestured yukina to come up to her and explained to her that she should stay out of class just for this one period, for her own sake and safety. Yukina was dumbfounded about that, but could only nod and leave the classroom, taking a small walk around the building as she had nothing else to do. 

"Minato san?" 

Yukina glanced over at where the voice came from and was casual as always when she found out it was her junior and rival, Mitake ran. "What's wrong, walking around school like this?" Ran asked the other as she was astonished to see the other stumped, and strolling around like it was nothing . she wasn't even going towards where the bathroom is, so her curiosity grew stronger. "Oh, sensei told me to not attend this one class, for an important reason, so I'm just walking around till the bell rings." Ran just stared at the latter, this time herself being confused, but she decided not to question it any further. Ran slightly bowed to her, excusing herself, since she had a class to go to. Yukina gave a slight nod, and looked over the other's back that was going to the opposite direction. 'cute..' that thought made yukina smile faintly, resuming with her walk. That raven haired girl has always piqued her interest, ever since she met her. Something about her just made yukina feel at ease, and all bubbly inside. She walked around the halls, humming Roselia songs and thinking about music and rehearsal until the bell rang and went back to class to prepare for lunch break.  
'Ah that wasn't good for my brain to comprehend, thank god yukina wasn't here' Lisa thought, a blush crossing her face, as she started nibbling on cookies she's made the night before, and offered some to yukina. As yukina took and ate some of it, she couldn't help but wonder what she missed and what they learned. She wanted to ask out of curiosity, but didn't want to risk the consequences. They did kick her out after all, kind of. 

\--

"Oh my god ~ listen listen .." Lisa nervously and with a goofy smile went near sayo after rehearsal and whispered to her along with rinko next to her, and told them about what happened, and that yukina looked really funny the whole day.  
"Eh? Minato San doesn't know what se-" sayo started off after Lisa's perfect explanation but got cut off by rinko who told them to stay quiet since yukina WAS nearby and she was a bit sensitive to the subject herself. The pianist glanced over at yukina, smiling a bit sympathizing with her a little while since her face showed that she was still too deep in thought. 

_ following night , minato residence

Yukina was still concerned about what happened to her in school yesterday and sat on her bed, cross armed, until she's had enough and decided to see what this sex Ed was about. The girl stood up from her bed , and made her way to her desk, opening one of the drawers to take out her laptop. She closed her bedroom's light and snuggled into bed with her laptop open on her lap. Her eyes searched and scanned through the internet of what could possibly teach her about the topic, and she surprisingly stumbled upon a handful of useful, yet shameful videos which she can only stare at , red faced. "Wha//" her eyes widened at every other explanation and examples of them and her face flushed crimson . Why would they teach such shameless topics in school? For some reason, she got invested in it and wanted to learn more about it , despite her feeling all weird inside. She shut her laptop once she's seen enough, about 2 hours of it and decided to actually fall asleep, which took her a while from all the strange things she's seen stuck in her head.

"Minato San? Good morning.." it was the first face she's seen the next morning, red gem like eyes, slightly pinkish cheeks and her raven colored short hair, with a streak of it being red . She really didn't mind, but was still kind of sleepy still , since she hasn't been able to get enough rest the previous night. She sluggishly waved her hands at her junior, letting out a small yawn, before resuming her walk . Ran was clearly a bit concerned , and tilted her head at her to show that. "You seem a bit tired ?" She questions the slightly shorter girl with a polite tone ; they were rivals and all, but she was her senior and upperclassmen so she always had respect towards her. Yukina looked at her with half lidded, sleepy eyes, batting her eyelashes to try staying awake and only nodded at the other knowingly and smiled heavenly. That made Ran's heart churn, turning crimson, her face as red as her eyes, which seemingly suited her. She muttered an, apology for whatever reason and excused herself, since she couldn't really handle this cuteness and her friends were waiting for her anyway.  
Despite yukina being prompt and well behaved as well as well minded, she couldn't really focus all that much in class, since she was still drowsy. Lisa noticed her slumbering state, asking asked her about it after school. "Don't worry, I just didn't get sufficient sleep last night." That kind of worried the brunette, and made her a bit interested of what made yukina stay up at night or rather sleep so late, but she stayed quiet about that topic. "You sure you can carry on with our rehearsal ? You do seem a bit sluggish." Lisa let out , tilting her head slightly , looking at yukina's clearly tired face, but the latter just heaved a sigh and remained walking, but faster, to circle, for their rehearsal and practice. She couldn't afford losing an hour of practice, since she was striving for her goals and can't just simply drop it.  
Once they went in, everyone was already in there, telling them they were a little late, and that's when sayo approached Lisa. "Imai-San, what's wrong with Minato San?" She says a bit concerned herself, which Lisa was laughing half heartedly about. Everyone noticed it, how yukina seemed tired, and she couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. "Ahh, she didn't get enough sleep last night, it seems"  
The three looked over at yukina with an "Oh" face , a bit worried if she can continue on with practice . Yukina stated she was fine once again and started to prep for rehearsal. 

After their practice session was over, they all packed their things and cleaned up the room before taking their leave. Yukina stayed though, wanting to practice even more at this point and she was going to finish in an hour or so.It was a solo practice, which she did quite often. Singing low and high notes to adjust her techniques to different Roselia songs. It felt fresh, or rather relaxing to do this when no one's around. 

It took her a while but she finished off, leaving the practice room only to see it pouring cats and dogs outside. 

Well, this was troubling. She didn't really read the weather report this morning so she didn't know it was going to rain this much and worst of all, she didn't have an umbrella to shield her from the rain. 

She sighed and just stood next to the door, looking just outside the window with a glum look on her face. This was bad. 

"Minato san?"

Yukina turned around to the familiar voice and a smile came up on her face subconsciously. It was weird. Whenever the girl was around, her heart would feel all bubbly. 

"Mitake san, good evening. Are you practicing?"

"Good evening. More like I just finished. I'm going home now....what about you?" 

"Ah.."

Yukina looked away, sweat dropped down her face. She's feel stupid if she were to tell her how irresponsible she was for not being an umbrella with her and got stuck in this situation. 

"I..uh..want to go home too."

"Want to?" 

Ran tilted her head a bit at yukina's choice of words and just found it a bit perplexing. Yukina flinched and just nodded slightly before heaving a defeated sigh. 

She had no choice but to tell her. 

"I .. don't have an umbrella." 

"Oh." 

God, that felt so embarrassing to say. Since she was her rival, she wouldn't find it surprising if the other would lash out at her or mock her for such behaviors.  
Yukina kept her gaze away from Ran and just looked at her feet or anything else to preoccupy herself instead. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sound of something opening. Confused, she turned around to see Ran with an opened umbrella, a small smile shown on her face. 

Ran got closer to yukina and looked to the side, a small blush rose from her cheeks as she grabbed yukina's wrist and pulled her closer, inviting her inside the umbrella with her. 

"Then, I'll walk you home." 

Yukina felt an own blush coming to her face which she quickly ignored and just stared a bit at Ran's face before furrowing her eyebrows in concern. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you-"

"It's fine! I said so anyway.." 

It was almost quiet after that, yukina accepting Ran's favor. She honestly just found the latter so cute, doing all that for her and she felt her heartbeat quicken as their shoulders brushed together in this never-ending rain. 

It wasn't so bad, this walk. She was close to the other which she wasn't complaining about and she could get home safely without worry and that was the best. 

It was the weekend the day after so she was grateful for her even though ran denied any gratitude, claiming it's the normal thing to do. 

'She's so pretty.' 

Ran just slowly and carefully peeked down to look at yukina, observing her many flawless features. Silky,lavender hair, golden gleaming hues, slightly dusted pink cheeks; she was a doll. A living doll with no expressions or overwhelming movement.  
But she didn't mind that about the other honestly, it was mysterious and her curiosity about her senior only grew stronger. 

"Then, I'll be going. Thank you, Mitake san. I appreciate it. Be careful on your way home." 

"Y-Yeah.. see you." 

And with that ran turned around and walked away to her home, yukina smiling at the now gone girl. She sighed, quickly going inside and going up to her room immediately.

She stretched up, looking around her room which was still a little bit of a mess but she was used to it. 

She breathed out, changing into her night clothes and sat on her bed, just staring up at the ceiling. She heard a knock on the door, it was subtle but she knew it can only be one person. 

"Come in."  
"Ah,yukina."

Yukina looked up at her father who just entered and tried to stay a little bit awake. She was feeling a tad bit sleepy after all,but she could handle a bit of dizziness. 

"I'm gonna be away from tomorrow for about a week. Can you find someone's place to stay at for the time being."

Yukina nodded,"Sure, I'll ask." 

Her dad nodded and just took his leave, he had work and other stuff to do and Yukina just sighed and closed her door and lights, carefully making her way to the bed,tucking her self under the sheets. 

She couldn't help but think of the girl,Mitake Ran,before dozing off to sleep. Her angelic smile, her cute little actions, her adorable yet beautiful face;it made her cheeks spark red thinking about her. She shut her eyes almost immediately going into deep sleep, not knowing that a weird dream was going to change her life from now on. 

To be continued.


	2. Apprehensive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a different reason for her to shudder as she felt her cheeks get pink; she gulped. She felt panicked all of a sudden but tried staying calm about it, which didn't exactly work.

She could only stare at herself in the mirror, as if she's done something wrong or something worthy of being punished for. She gulped, biting her lips as she watched the water pile up in her hand from the bathroom sink. Once it was overfilling, she closed her eyes and poured the water and splashed it on her face instantly. 

Why did she have to have such a dream?

She did wash her face a couple more times before flicking her fingers to lessen the water, as she combed her hair with her slightly wet fingers. She gripped onto the sink hard and looked down, heaving out an exhausted sigh with some sort of groan. 

She rinsed off and brushed her teeth tiredly, finishing off with yet another sigh. She quickly took her uniform and started wearing it sloppily, shrugging as she left her room and trotted downstairs. 

She took some fresh cut fruits with her and stuffed them  
Into her bag, eyeing a note that was placed on her table. Now that she thinks about it, her father did tell her to find someone who was willing to take her in for a few days.

She sighed and walked out of the house, greeting Lisa who was waiting for her outside.

"Good morning, yukina~☆" The brunette waved her hand at her, a cat like grin on her face. So cheerful first thing in the morning, for God's sake. 

Yukina nodded and yawned, rubbing her eyes sluggishly. It was all because of that dream, that this was happening to her. She was way too tired, and slouched as she walked towards her friend. "Morning...."

Lisa tilted her head in confusion and in worry at the same time but yukina just claimed that she was fine before she had a chance to mutter anything. The girl just sighed and let yukina be, heading to school along side her. 

"Oh, yeah.. Lisa, can I stay over at yours? My dad's going to be away for a few days or so..."

Yukina remembered and spurted out, looking at her questioningly. It would be a bit awkward to ask anyone else besides her about t so she prayed that she was alright with it. 

"Aaaah, I made plans with Moca, sorry!" Lisa scratched her head and gave an apologetic smile. They've been getting closer with each other and she can't simply cancel her plans all of a sudden. 

"I see..." Yukina sighed and just looked down at her feet as they continued their walk. She should've brought an extra jacket with her, the cold was not funny and she felt a shudder all of a sudden but shook it off nonetheless. 

She just put her hands in her pockets to warm them up for the time being, her eyes observing her surroundings, preferably for cats. 

"Oh, Minato San, Lisa san, good morning." 

That was a different reason for her to shudder as she felt her cheeks get pin; she gulped. She felt panicked all of a sudden but tried staying calm about it, which didn't exactly work. 

"Oh! Ran, good mor...ning?" It was when she felt a tug behind her that she stumbled on her words and looked back. It was none other than yukina, hiding behind her, clutching onto her friend. She was glaring at ran, though she couldn't look at her her right in the eye so she was a little bit fidgety. 

"Y-yukina? What's...wrong?" Lisa honestly didn't know what was going on and why so sudden, but she was confused and worried at yukina's actions. 

Ran couldn't help but stare and raised an eyebrow at the scene unfolding in front of her. Why was yukina acting like this? She couldn't help but wonder.   
Yukina shook her head and grabbed Lisa and dashed to the school grounds, leaving a bewildered Ran behind. 

"What was that all about?" 

____________________________________

"Yukina~! It was just ran ? Why were you keeping your distance like that?"

Yukina's face was slumped into the desk and she didn't want to look at anyone right now. The dream kept replaying in her head, not able to get it out of her mind. 

She did blame it on being tired and the drowsiness she was feeling, claiming that to Lisa, though she honestly knew why she was so flustered about it all. 

After classes ended, yukina made her way with rinko to practice at CIRCLE. Everyone had other plans so it was only going to be the two of them at rehearsal today. Rinko noticed the sluggish behavior of yukina and how tired she looked. 

"I'm sorry ...that I can't take you...in. My parents are very... strict. Also, are you... okay?"

"It's fine,really. Yes, I'm okay, only slightly tired. I just couldn't sleep well last night." 

Again.

Yukina's remark left rinko thinking; what could possibly interrupt her sleep and make her this sluggish? She took her word when she confirmed she was alright though, smiling at her with a furrow of her brows. 

Yukina blinked at that and tilted her head in question and spoke up,"what is it?" She asked, rinko shaking her head in response. 

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering ....if you had a dream or ...something."

Yukina flinched after hearing those words and just looked away from rinko, red evident on her cheeks and ears. It was embarrassing, but she nodded anyway without getting into too much detail about it. 

That's when rinko remembered a conversation she had with Lisa and the others about yukina's obliviousness to coitus and that's when she thought...did the girl get curious? 

She knows about it now, she though with a sigh. Even though yukina was the person who'd not get anything in the way of Roselia, one can't really stop the curiosity within. 

"Yukina...san.. did you...find out... about se-"

It was a bit embarrassing saying it out loud but Yukina just turned around to the girl and shut her mouth with her hand and just looked around nervously. 

"So..you do.... is that what's going ...on in your dream?"

Yukina cleared her throat and rubbed her hand awkwardly. She knew Rinko was pretty smart and she can't really try to outsmart her since her facial expressions gave it away. Yukina just sighed and nodded at her, feeling her cheeks flush. Rinko giggled, finding it pretty cute. It was a rare sight to see and it was entertaining to watch. 

They soon entered CIRCLE , getting hit by the slight breeze of the air conditioning and took a breather. Despite it being winter, the wind was somehow refreshing. 

They were greeted by Marina and were checking in with the reservation. "Oh, you're pretty early today! Ran Chan is here as well, the room next to yours." 

"M-Mitake san is..?"Her voice came out as almost a squeak, looking off to the side. She was embarrassed about it but shook it off, marina nodding at that weird question. 

Rinko kind of connected the dots from yukina's actions, giggling a bit with yukina pouting. 

"R-rinko.. we're starting.." she went on ahead and entered the rehearsal room a bit embarrassed. Rinko just nodded her head and simply followed her in. 

She kept silent during the rehearsal and waited until the end of it to actually talk to her. She knew yukina would only get flustered at it but she was curious.

It was when they exited the room that Rinko went near yukina, leaning to the side. "That dream... was it about Mitake san?" 

Yukina flinched, completely turning around. She started playing with her strands of hair and was acting slightly fidgety. Rinko read her like an open book and smiled at her. She also had an idea as well, not believing she was going to act this menacing. She'd rather call it being helpful though. 

"What about me?" Ran came out of nowhere, feeling a dejàvu when she saw yukina get behind Rinko. It turned into a reflex now, hiding whenever Ran was in sight. 

Rinko was taken aback and just looked back at yukina and at ran again. Ran was in her casual winter clothes, instead of her school uniform. She must've changed out of it when she came here. 

Yukina clutched onto rinko's back and wandered her eyes around all while keeping her head down. Rinko was the one who spoke up, muttering a small sorry to yukina before she talked. 

"Oh.. Mitake san. I was ... just wondering... if you can take yukina san into your..home?"

"Wha-?!"

"Her father wants her to stay at someone's for about ... a week. We...Roselia.. are all busy with stuff... so we can't."

Ran just raised a brow and looked at yukina's state and how she was keeping her distance but she smiled.   
That just made both rinko and yukina look at Ran, waiting for an answer. 

"Of course. Shall we get going, Minato San? You're done with your practice, right?"

Her voice was welcoming and very much seductive. Yukina blushed and lessened her grip on rinko's clothes, showing her face with a slight nod. 

Ran noticed how she was a bit out of character and she was concerned more than anything. Yukina excused herself to the bathroom and left ran and rinko alone.

"Mitake..san."  
"Yeah?"

Rinko just smiled and went near her, whispering in the raven's ear. She started to explain the situation to the girl but not in too much detail.   
Ran kind of felt her cheeks burn up slightly and just looked away.   
"I see... t-that makes sense..." 

Ran kept that in mind and tried to look oblivious when yukina came out of the bathroom. She looked absolutely adorable, making Ran smile at her. She went out of CIRCLE after smiling at rinko, mouthing a thank you to her, nudging yukina to follow along. Yukina did follow, shyly, keeping her head down. 

The vocalist kept her distance, about five feet away from her which Ran could only sigh at. Yukina started sneezing a bit, sniffling her nose in the process; It was cold and she felt like she was getting sick.  
Ran took note of that and looked back at her, smiling softly. She slowed down and stood right next to her much to yukina's shyness. 

"You okay?"

She nodded, still not looking at her directly. She couldn't help it, she only felt heat come up to her face whenever she looks at the girl and feels like her mind might go crazy. 

Ran held onto her scarf and took it off, gently wrapping it around her neck. She wanted to make sure yukina was warm enough and this was the least she could do. 

Yukina felt the sudden warmth enveloping on her neck and flinched. She just looked down shyly, fiddling with her skirt every now and then.   
Ran took it as a chance to hold her hand, Yukina just blushing even more. 

'So cute...' 

Her hand was getting warmer and she thought it was a good sign. She was warming up so it was a win-win situation. Yukina was also leaning towards her without realizing, Ran's smile not fading away. 

They made it to her house after taking a few detours; they went to yukina's place, to get her a change of clothes and such, as well as the convenient stores to get some necessities according to Ran. 

She readied some coffee for the both of them, sitting at the counter in the kitchen. Yukina put a handful of sugar in hers, stirring it as Ran looked at her with a disgusted look; who would put that much sugar in a caffeinated drink? Well, to each their own, plus she didn't really want to judge. 

They sipped their drinks in silence, both feeling too awkward to say anything to each other, especially yukina. She was too lost in her train of thoughts, not wanting to interact for numerous reasons. 

They finished the beverage after what felt like a century and ran just went up to her room. Yukina was in awe at how tidy it was, looking around; It really gave off Ran vibes, which she didn't particularly hate. 

That's when she realized that there was one bed in the room, looking here and there and seeing no signs of futons or extra mattresses. 

She spoke to her for the first time today. 

"Erm... w-where am I supposed to sleep?" Ran just hummed in question and took out a change of clothes and tidied up the place even more. She looked back at worried gold, and tilted her head towards the bed. Though, yukina was still confused at that. If she was taking the bed then where was she supposed to sleep in? 

"W-what about you..?" 

"...uh..b-bed too.." 

"Eh?"

She gave her a nervous looking smile, fidgeting slightly but trying her best to keep her cool. Ran arched her brows with a blush, crossing her arms at the latter. 

"G-got a problem with that?"

Yes.

"N-no."  
"Good."

It was getting late and she was getting tired. Well, both of them were. Ran just opened the bathroom door and pointed at it, making sure yukina was with her.   
"You can go ahead and change."

Yukina nodded and excused herself to the restroom, the change of clothes in her hand. She wanted to wash her hot face as well, despite this cold weather. 

She put on her white cropped top hoodie with her over the knee shorts. It was the type of attire that she was most comfortable with at home, though she should've brought something that would more likely keep her warm at night but she can't back away now. She took off the scarf that was lent to her as well, folding it before coming out of the restroom. 

"M-Mitake san, thanks for the....scarf." 

She felt heat rise up her cheeks again, when she saw the girl's back figure of her changing in front of her. Ran looked over at the girl, taking off her top. Yukina turned completely red, while ran just kept changing. She didn't really mind, but yukina was getting hot just by looking at her. She turned away completely, hugging the scarf in her hand tightly.

Ran smirked, taking off her pants and wearing her baggy, long sleeved nightshirt. 

"Hey, it's fine. We're both girls aren't we?" 

Ran reassured her, but was also being a tease about it. Yukina turned back again slowly, swallowing down the huge knot that was forming in her throat. She took several steps and shyly handed the scarf to her. 

Ran gave her a small thanks and placed the scarf in her closet. 

"You ready to sleep?"

After that, honestly no. Even though she was about to just pass out any minute now. Ran was keeping her awake. Ran was making her go crazy. Ran...was beautiful. Those thoughts alone just made her heart accelerate at a rapid rate. 

She nodded in spite of that, getting pulled into the sheets, which made her all the more anxious. The lights flickered off, their shoulders touching ever so slightly on the single mattress. The bed was a bit narrow, the distance between them almost zero. Yukina could feel her heart beat in her ears. She inhaled and slowly turned to the side, her back facing her junior.

She shut her eyes tight, trying to redeem her breathing and actually fall asleep but it was too hard to do so. 

"Hey, Minato San."

Her voice was almost a whisper, ringing right next to her ear, making her shudder. She could hear the girl shuffling and moving about, yukina taking a gulp as she felt that. 

Ran grabbed the sides of yukina's hood which was enough to make her jolt in surprise and squeak softly. Her hands were shaking on her mouth, not knowing she was capable of making such a sound. 

"Why are you avoiding me?" 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time No update. I'm sorry, I just don't have the creativity. Also writer's block. Will ran catch on with what's going on? Tune in to find out!


	3. Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were close, maybe too close but Ran didn't mind this. It felt surprisingly comfortable, which made her lean in closer, her hands going up to cup her rosy cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a coping fic, since i I lost my bandori account and a as lot of personal stuff happened to me. I apologize fir being late and for my bad writing, in just can't think straight

"Why are you avoiding me...?"

Those words were ringing in her ears despite Ran just saying it a few moments ago. Yukina's hands were still shaking on her lips, swallowing hard as her cheeks turned somewhat pink. 

Being this close to the other only made Yukina more panicked than she already was, her eyes shut tight as she shivered slightly. Having this happen to her after witnessing an indecent dream made her feel dizzy, and insanely worried. 

What was going to happen?  
Yukina couldn't help but wonder. 

A gasp of air, her head moving downwards slowly. Despite her fear, Yukina felt somewhat curious as of what Ran could be talking about. 

Little did she know that the latter knew about her situation; Rinko had whispered it in her ear just a few hours ago.

'Yukina San...  
had an indecent dream after learning about.... human s-sex. she's been kicked out.... of class for not being knowledgeable about anything   
... but it seems..she got a bit curious about it..'

Ran connected the dots; the fact that Yukina was being all fidgety around her was because she herself has appeared in that dream. Was Yukina always thinking about her?

Cause she knew for sure that she was always thing of the older girl, serveral times a day even. 

"Hey, Minato San? Tell me..."

Ran pulled her closer to her, her chin gently placed one of her shoulders as she whispered that in Yukina's ear, which made her squeak in return. 

How cute, Ran thought.   
She was going to have fun with her. 

Yukina swallowed, trying to calm down. She couldn't show her rival and junior this side of her! She had to get confident and talk back; yes, just like they always do. 

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

She managed to speak, a forced smirk plastered on her face, despite not being seen by the other.   
Ran had a smirk of her own, whispering in her ear again. 

"You're not having dirty thoughts, are you, Minato San?"

She scoffed, leaving a very red Yukina frozen in front of her with her eyes opened wide, her lips quivering nervously. 

She was, but she couldn't help it. Not after having a very vivid, dirty dream   
about the both of them doing stuff together that she couldn't possibly think of. 

Ran wrapped her arms around the girl's waist, turning her around to make her face her. She was surprised to see the look on her rival's face; shaking amber orbs having a hard time looking at Ran in the eye, pink dusted cheeks which kept getter redder by the minute, quivering lips and slight shivering. The raven was mesmerized, not being able to look away at all. 

They were close, maybe too close but Ran didn't mind this. It felt surprisingly comfortable, which made her lean in closer, her hands going up to cup her rosy cheeks. 

Yukina irked, her gaze moving here and there, not being able to focus on Ran at all. She felt her breaths getting slightly heavier, her throat going dry pretty quickly. 

Just one thought could be replayed in Ran's mind; she wanted to kiss her. 

But was it really okay? 

Even if she had such a dream, it was merely just fake, an illusion that never happened in real life. And having Yukina see that after her small research could be pure coincidence. 

Maybe Yukina hated her, after all.   
Or maybe she didn't. 

There was only one way to find out. 

"Minato San, can I...?"

Confusion and bewilderedness struck Yukina at first, but when her felt a thumb touching her bottom lip and seeing Ran's face coming closer, Yukina could only take a gulp. 

Was she being serious? But Ran wasn't the type to lie about things, especially things like these. She's just closed her eyes, not giving a response at all, because she couldn't let out anything at all. Ran felt her heart thump at her expression, a tiny smile adorning her features. 

She inches closer and closer, stopping just before they're lips met, releasing her thumb from her soft lips, claiming them with her own lips instead. 

They were soft, just like she thought they would be. It felt so good, so right, she didn't want to let go. She pulled her close, tilting her head to deepen the kiss a little more, Yukina clutching onto Ran tightly. 

The younger vocalist bit on her lower lip gently, allowing her tongue to enter Yukina's mouth, which sustained a tiny yip from her. 

It felt weird, this kiss, though she didn't particularly hate it.   
They pulled away eventually to catch their breath, staring into each other's eyes, panting slightly. 

Ran smiled "I never knew you liked me this way-"

Yukina scrunched her forehead, pouting slightly while looking away. Oof course she did, she just didn't realize it was love. It took her a while to actually notice her own feelings, though she was ashamed of them all. 

Intertwining their fingers, Ran could feel her cheeks heat up as she nuzzled into the others neck, Yukina flinching in surprise. 

"M-Mitake San...?" 

She was of course still fidgety, her body tenses up at every little actIon the other took. Ran felt warm, which helped her calm down a little bit despite her fluster. But what she said after that made her eyes widen in utter shock. 

"...Don't stop me, Minato San."


End file.
